There are various devices known in the prior art for setting television channels. U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,267 to Weissmueller provides a programmable tuning scanner which steps through preselected channels to allow an operator to stop at a desired channel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,736 to Kiewit provides the initial tuning of a default channel when a television is turned on following the television being turned off. (Kiewit, col. 3, Ins. 45-53). It is unclear how this initial default channel is set or what it is set to, although it appears that the television would merely go back to the channel it was set to when it was turned off.
There is also a device known in the prior art which called “Cardio Theater” which is used at exercise facilities or gymnasiums. This device flicks to a predetermined channel, so that the channel number shows, and then a TV monitor is shut off. There is no dwell time and no image shown of the channel to which the television monitor is switched to.